Electronic technology is rapidly developing to assist in environmental conservation. For example, solid state light source technology, including light emitting diodes (LED), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and the like, are quickly overtaking older lighting technology (e.g., incandescent lighting, fluorescent lighting, etc.) as a preferred source for electronic illumination. Solid state light sources provide, among other things, lower power consumption, minimal heat output, more robust designs, longer life, and lower environmental impact upon disposal. Typical solid state light source-based lighting systems are powered by a power supply that includes circuitry configured to convert alternating current (AC) power (e.g., from a conventional wall socket) or direct current (DC) power (e.g., from a battery) into a voltage level usable by the solid state light sources. The system typically also includes circuitry that uses the power supply provided voltage to generate a current to operate the solid state light sources at a constant light output.